fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rynild Ras'Aul
Summary Rynild Ras'aul, also known as Ryn, is one of the three main protagonists of Tales of the Red Wings. Backstory When Ryn was born, his home country was in a state of war. Threatened with the potential loss of her child, his mother, a warrior named Cassandra, attempted to flee the country, traveling overseas to the islands of Astiria. It was there that Ryn was given to Alice, an Arachne seamstress living in Sidhe Forest. Before she left to go back to her home to defend it, she gave him his name: Rynild Ras'Aul. Ryn grew up happily, and was mostly a well-behaved child, though he had a tendency to wander far from the web manor that was his home. He was well-liked and had many friends within the forest village. However, while exploring, an earthquake caused him to fall deep into a cave which turned out to be a stone ruin. In these ruins, Ryn found a sword in a stone, pulling it out and thinking nothing of it at the time. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. Members of the Astirian Empire, led by Steelhide, laid waste to the forest, setting it ablaze in an attempt to get the sword. It was only through Alice's sacrifice that Ryn was able to escape the fire, running with the sword until his legs could no longer carry him and he collapsed. When he awoke, he found himself in the care of Soichiro Sakuya, a demon hunter and rebel. Thus, his quest for revenge would begin. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Rynild Darhaa Ras'aul Species: Horned Human Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Magic Signature Symbol: ''' '''Age: 13 Date of Birth: '''December 10th, 1868 '''Height: 4'9" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Nice people, Sweets Dislikes: Lying, being tricked Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe, Red Wings Revolution Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCon20LC14o Personality Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | 8-A '''| At least '''8-A, likely Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing with potions | Sand Manipulation (Solidified the sand around the Thunder Tribe Village, allowing him to enter) | Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura). Summoning (Can summon Durandal and his equipment to his body with Hero's Arms), Weapon Manipulation (Can control Durandal and have it return to his grip), Statistics Amplification (Via Haiana), Resistance to BFR, Gravity Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Via Durandal) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Comparable to Jay and Zephyr. Zephyr noted that Ryn was physically the strongest of the three.) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought and defeated Finch alongside Cedric Durge) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Defeated Steelhide alongside Zephyr) Speed: Subsonic (Caught up to Zephyr) | Supersonic (Kept up with Finch) | Supersonic+ (Kept up with Steelhide) Lifting Strength: Average ' 'Durability: Wall Level | Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Mercurius) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Took hits from Steelhide) Stamina: Average Intelligence: Has been well-educated for his age. Has some informal training in sword-fighting. Range: Extended Melee,' Meters' with magic Standard Equipment: Everything stored within Hero's Arms. * Magic Rings: 'A group of magic rings that Ryn used. ** '''Pyra Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of red Magicite in it. ** '''Korr Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of brown Magicite in it. ** '''Fulmen Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of lavender Magicite in it. ** '''Cyri Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of cyan Magicite in it. * '''Durandal: '''A sword that Ryn found while exploring the caves in the forest he grew up in. It is an Ark that increases Ryn's connection to the earth, making him immovable while on the ground, even against high-tier Spatial magic like gravity and mass teleportation. This is used in his "Fighter" class. * '''Bronze Armor: '''A set of light bronze armor, purchased from the market in Dollet. It doesn't have any known properties. Ryn uses this in his Fighter set. * '''Bracers: '''Bracers from Dollet, that Ryn wears on a regular basis. * '''Lyre: '''A lyre from the Sound tribe village, which Ryn uses to cast spells under the Bard class. * '''Healing Potion: '''A one-use potion that can heal Ryn's wounds when drunk. '''Weaknesses: '''Normal Human Weaknesses. '''Key: Beginning of Series '| With Durandal | '''Aura Unlocked Notable Feats Intelligence/Creativity: * Used his earth magic and the terrain around him to chase down Zephyr. Notable attacks and Techniques Swordsmanship: '''Despite being mostly self-taught, Ryn is still an accomplished swordsman, and has several sword techniques that he can use, both himself and in conjunction with another fighter, typically his fellow swordsman Zephyr Highwind. * '''X-Slash: '''Ryn and Zephyr perform a straight slash through an opponent, leaving an x-shaped trail of energy in their wake. '''Magic: '''The art of manipulating mana to perform superhuman feats. At first, Ryn doesn't have any magic, instead opting to use magic rings that help him focus his mana. He can use these rings to channel limited elemental magic. * '''Fire Magic: '''Thanks to his Pyra ring, Ryn can create sparks and embers as a light, and even shoot small fireballs from his hand. * '''Lightning Magic: '''Thanks to his Fulmen ring from Soichiro, Ryn can electrocute people with punches, and even shoot arcs of electricity. * '''Ice Magic: '''Thanks to his Cyri ring from Soichiro, Ryn can create and shoots shards of ice, and summon up small walls for defensive purposes. * '''Earth Magic: '''Thanks to his Korr ring, Ryn can levitate and control small stones, and even miniature earthquakes in small areas. Ryn later unlocked the ability to use this element on his own, however. He can create pillars of earth as platforms, generate stones to use as projectiles, and bend the terrain around him to get around easier. ** '''Earthen Fist: Ryn forms a large fist made of rock around his arm to increase his punching power immensely. Magic Crest - Hero's Arms: '''Ryn possesses a Crest on the back of his left shoulder blade. Its power, Hero's Arms, allows him to access a pocket dimension stored in the crest, allowing him to store items, weapons, and other various equipment. * '''Requipping: '''Ryn can summon any stored equipment to his hands or even onto his body at will, changing fighting styles and armor in the blink of an eye. * '''Haiana: '''A strange mana source contained within the Hero's Arms. Ryn isn't sure how he knows the name, only that he knows it. By tapping into this source, Ryn can release his "Limiters", allowing him to use mana twice as fast and giving him a boost in strength and speed. however, this causes him to tire out twice as fast as he's doubling the speed he uses energy at. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Astiria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7